Little Boy Boo
Little Boy Boo is a 1954 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson and starring Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy and Egghead Jr. Plot Foghorn reads a newspaper story in the Barnyard News predicting a cold winter. To avoid freezing in his shack, he decides to woo Miss Prissy ("I need your love to keep me warm."), who lives in a warm, cozy cottage across the way. Miss Prissy is flattered by Foghorn's two-second courtship, but tells him that, in order to prove his worthiness as her mate, he needs to show that he can be a worthy father to her bookish-looking son. The little boy - Egghead Jr., a chick similar in appearance to Tweety, dressed in a stocking cap and oversized glasses - would rather read about "Splitting the Fourth Dimension" than engage in typical little boy games. Foghorn immediately catches on to this and sets out to win his audition by showing Egghead Jr. how to play various sports games. Although he apparently has never participated in any of the below-listed events before, Egghead Jr. effortlessly masters them all, as depicted in the cartoon's gags: * Baseball. After Egghead Jr. swallows the ball whole and clonks Foghorn over the head with the bat, the rooster has Egghead Jr. properly use both items. Egghead goes to bat and smashes a line drive down Foghorn's throat, and later fires a fast-pitch offering that slices through Foghorn's bat and a row of trees in the grove. When asked to explain, Egghead produces a series of scientific formulas. * Making paper airplanes. Foghorn makes a conventional one, but Egghead Jr. creates a fighter that not only floats sleekly through the air, it shoots Foggy's plane down in flames. Foghorn is handed another scientific explanation. * Hide and seek. Foghorn hides in the feedbox, but using a slide rule and a shovel, Egghead Jr. finds the rooster elsewhere. Flabbergasted at how the chick accomplished this, Foghorn decides not to look in the feedbox, declaring "I just might be in there." Later, Foghorn tries to take an interest in Egghead Jr.'s interests. The chick is experimenting with formulas in his Tiny Tot Chemical Set (marked "harmless"). Foghorn assumes Egghead Jr. is making soda and tries to make it fizz - but causes an explosion instead, blowing off his feathers. Foghorn returns Egghead Jr. home and cancels the engagement. "I've got my bandages to keep me warm!" he scowls as he walks off on crutches and in a full-body bandage. Notes * This cartoon marks the debut of Egghead Jr., who would reappear two more times; "Feather Dusted" (1955) and "Crockett-Doodle-Do" (1960). * This is the first cartoon which Miss Prissy had a more extensive vocabulary than her trademark "Yeeeesss". Only one more cartoon has Miss Prissy speaking this way; "Feather Dusted" (1955). * As opposed to "Lovelorn Leghorn" (1951) and "Of Rice and Hen" (1953) which Foghorn had no interest in Prissy at all, this is the first cartoon where Foghorn pursues Prissy for selfish reasons. This would happen again in "A Broken Leghorn" (1959) and "Strangled Eggs" (1961). * This cartoon marks the first featherless scene of Foghorn Leghorn, before "The High and the Flighty and "Crockett-Doodle-Do". * The "Looney Tunes" Logo fade-in was slow at the beginning but the video continued Censorship *On the ABC and FOX airings of this cartoon, the part where Egghead hits Foghorn Leghorn with a baseball bat after Foghorn asks him what a baseball bat is used for is cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-k-l.aspx *On the CBS version of this cartoon, the part where Foghorn Leghorn shakes up the contents in Egghead's test tube like a soda pop (and the explosion that follows) was cut (yet the end where Foghorn Leghorn was bandaged up from the explosion was not edited at all). Availability *VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 16 *VHS - A Salute to Mel Blanc *VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 4: Daffy Doodles *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth *Streaming - Boomerang App References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External links * *Baxter's Breakdowns Category:1954 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Miss Prissy Cartoons Category:Egghead Jr. Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer